fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Nullpudding
Nullpudding (ナルプディング, Narupudingu) was a Mage of the newly legalized Raven Tail guild, as well as one of its elite members. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Eiji Miyashita (Japanese) Nullpudding is a short, stocky, visibly hunched and yet quite well-built man with blond hair, which is kept slicked back, with a widow's peak and prominent sideburns. Oddly enough, his skin color is pale violet. He possesses a massive head, round black eyes, a flat nose and a distinctive black goatee on his massively bulbous chin, which splits into two points. He seems to always carry a wide smirk on his face, showing his clenched teeth. Nullpudding's torso and head are quite large in comparison to his thinner arms and legs. Draped over Nullpudding's hunched back is a white cloth acting as a cape, with two large, red motifs reminiscent of stylized suns adorning its sides. Nullpudding's chest is wrapped in bandages, under which he seems to wear a dark shirt with sleeves reaching down below his elbows, where they end in large, bolted armbands. His outfit is completed by a pair of dark olive pants, held up by a light, bolted belt, and simple shoes. Gallery Personality Nullpudding seems to act in a sly way, being shown sneaking behind his foes, mocking opponents' faults and trying to take advantage of the rules to help with his guild's advancement. He also appears to be unfailingly polite, apologizing profusely before pointing out things to important people, and even referring to others, even to his peers, with the honorific suffix "-''san''"; something which somehow increases his aura of meanness. Much like the rest of Raven Tail, Nullpudding appears to have enmity for the Fairy Tail guild: during the Grand Magic Games's Hidden event, as noted by spectators, he was shown targeting almost exclusively the Mages from Fairy Tail, Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Loxar, with a particular penchant for assaulting the former, and sniggered in satisfaction every time he managed to hamper or strike "fairies". Relationships Friends/Allies *Raven Tail **Ivan Dreyar **Obra **Flare Corona **Kurohebi Family *Makarov Dreyar (father) *Laxus Dreyar (son) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Fairy Tail *Straw Hat Pirates Magic and Abilities Needle Magic: Nullpudding has shown himself capable of altering his body structure in a way reminiscent of a pufferfish, prompting spikes of different sizes to protrude outwards from various parts of his body, among which are his face, arms and even hair, and similarly possessing the power to more or less drastically enlarge selected parts of his body, such as his arms or torso, making it look like he can bloat himself up. Nullpudding employs such Magic in melee combat to great effect: while altering most of his body, he's usually shown enlarging either one or both of his arms to various degrees and covering them in spikes of different sizes and forms, turning his fists and forearms into deadly "weapons" reminiscent of morning stars, with which he strikes foes. Through the use of his Magic, Nullpudding was able to assault and harm Juvia Loxar, who's usually impervious to physical attacks due to her water body. *'Needle Blast' (ニードルブラスト, Niidoru Burasuto): Nullpudding moves forward, with both arms protruding spikes, to hit the target with it. Nullpudding used this as an attempt to hold off Laxus in their battle with Ivan. Abilities and Powers Enhanced Agility: Nullpudding has shown to possess remarkably great speed, having been the only Mage participating in the Grand Magic Games' Hidden event capable of avoiding Rufus' blast, having done so by spinning his round body on itself, and of immediately counter-attacking; the latter action also proved Nullpudding able to jump to extreme heights, reaching Rufus, who was standing on top of a tower, tens of meters above him, with a single leap from the ground. Enhanced Perception: Nullpudding is deceptively perceptive, having been capable of finding out who the real Gray Fullbuster was among the multitude of the copies generated by the Grand Magic Games' Hidden event, something which left even Erza Scarlet, an S-Class Mage from Fairy Tail, blank. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Nullpudding seems to favor the use of unarmed combat, employing it in conjunction with his Needle Magic and sneak-attacks to take opponents off-guard, and has proven himself a capable hand-to-hand combatant even without the use of his melee-oriented Magic, being shown using a series of remarkable acrobatic motions, often performed in midair, to assault his foes: he sneak-attacked Gray Fullbuster with a spinning flying kick performed vertically, and was shown packing a direct punch against Rufus after performing an impressive leap, despite his target having been later revealed to be just a a past memory of him. History Past Synopsis Grand Magic Games Arc Major Battles Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Mages Category:Dark Mages Category:Raven Tail Category:Raven Tail members Category:Needle Magic Users Category:Super-Human Speed Users Category:Super-Human Perception Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Prisoners